A Day in the Life
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: A day in Shipwreck Cove with Captain Teague and his wife. AU


Shipwreck Cove was full of voices. The Main Hall was full of people, some in line to receive consul from the Keeper of the Code. Most of the people there, however, were only there to admire the strange scene.

With both the Keeper of the Code and his wife being pirates, it was rare for both of them to be in Shipwreck Cove at the same time. Now, Teague sat in his "throne" at the back of the hall while his wife, Danielle leaned against the right side of the chair, plucking the strings of his favorite guitar. Occasionally, Teague would glance over and smirk at his wife, always just after her.

Danielle was a beautiful woman. Her skin was tanned from the sun, with a few burns and scars here and there. Her eyes were just brown, as though someone had painted them, but Teague loved them. Her wavy, dark brown dark brown was tied back with a ribbon. She wore a dark green dress to compliment his bright red jacket.

Most of the citizens of Shipwreck Island tried to come when both Teague and Danielle were there. Teague was usually in better mood with his wife hovering over his shoulder, just as Danielle was usually in a better mood with Teague by her side. They were a beautiful couple of pirates with horrific tempers.

"Danny, what do you think?" Teague asked.

"What? The Code doesn't cover dogs?" Danielle asked jokingly. A pair of men came in with a female dog. One man claimed that he found the wandering the "streets" and took her in, and found out that she could fish. The other man claimed that the first man stole her for her fishing ability.

"No."

"Here's what we do," Danielle started ", you two are both fishermen. You both lost your partners during that last storm. I say you two become partners and share the dog."

Before the two fishermen could argue, Teague nodded. "I like it. Next!"

That was the end of the line. Teague grabbed Danielle's hand and held it closer to his face, her cue to lean closer. "You really think that's it?"

Danielle shrugged. "Well, it did take four hours. It's remarkable how many people are fighting over animals today."

"Remember that time with those rabbits?" Teague asked, holding back a laugh. One time, their son, Jack Sparrow, a rabbit before going out to sea. No one knew it was female until it gave birth. No one knew how quickly they reproduce either. Of course, the onetime Teague is out at sea for over a year, he returns to find his home full of rabbits. They ended up selling a few, giving a few away, and secretly eating a few.

"I still blame you."

"I love you too, Darling." Teague replied, kissing her hand. He could hear girls giggling. Actually, most of the people there were teenage girls. "Is that normal for girls?"

"I can't say I wasn't like that."

"Oh? Who were you like that over?"

"Just about every attractive man that came through my dad's inn. Me and my best friends would sit at a table to the side of the bar and watch."

"Such as?"

Danielle stood up, smirking as she pretended to think about it. "Well…there were so many men…it's hard to think of any…."

"That many?" Teague asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Edward Dear, Tortuga does see a lot of sailors. Once I saw some poor British officers. They were very handsome and obviously lost. And wealthy. I offered them rooms for twice the price." Danielle then laughed. "I told them that it was a bargain price and they bought it!"

Teague couldn't help but to smile at his wife's laugh. When she laughed, Danielle suddenly looked the way she did when he first met her at her father's inn. The lines on her face softened and her cheeks flush slightly when she laughed. He reached up, wrapped an arm across her waist, and pulled her onto his lap. "Remember when we first met?"

"You left a guitar case in the middle of the street."

"And you twisted your ankle on it." Teague added with a smirk. He never told Danielle that the guitar carried a curse. This curse made whoever touched the guitar obsess over it. Eventually, the victim was meant to die a slow, painful death. No one knew how to break the curse when eighteen year old Edward Teague got curious and picked it up. He spent the next month finding various places in Tortuga to play. Not even food could distract him once he found a good place to play.

Until he met Danielle Sparrow. While he was playing, Danielle was running back to the inn, carrying an armful of wood for the fireplace and tripped on the guitar case. Acting on instinct, Teague went to check her ankle. After a few moments, he realized that she was injured and insisted on carrying her home. They spent the rest of the day talking and running the inn. A whole night passed before Teague noticed that he forgot the guitar.

Two weeks after they met, Teague brought Danielle with him to see Tia Dalma. The mystic "fixed" the guitar, all part of the deal she had with Teague. She also felt the need to inform them to be sure they were on land on one year to that day. Being reckless teenagers, they didn't listen.

On that day exactly a year later, Danielle gave birth to their son during a typhoon….

Carefully, Teague placed a necklace around her neck. It had a round ruby pendant set in gold, hanging on a delicate gold chain. "You don't think it was just chance that I came back today, do you?"

Danielle looked down at the necklace, before turning to smile at Teague. "That was fifty two years ago already?"

"I've somehow had the honor of being married to you for half a century."

"I think the miracle here is that our son is over fifty years old!" Danielle added with a smile. She then kissed him.

"When should we tell him you're still living?"

Danielle only smirked at her husband. "Wait for the opportune moment."

* * *

**I think Danny is my favorite original character to write about. I had to write a piece about her and Teague.**

**This did start out as them when they were younger. Then it turned into a sappy piece. Then "She's a Rainbow" came up on my laptop and I thought 'What if that wasn't his wife's head? What if Teague gave Jack someone else's head out f embarrassment cause like, say she left him?' and the story turned into this.**


End file.
